


Compañía

by Nakuru



Category: Bakuman
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fukuda va a visitar a Aoki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compañía

Cuando Aoki recibe la llamada de su editor y éste le anuncia que su manga fue cancelado, ella contiene un suspiro, pregunta cuántas semanas tiene para terminarlo y finaliza la conversación.

No es una sorpresa, pues su ranking ha sido bajo los últimos meses y es por eso que ha estado preparando un final y también una nueva obra.

Aunque siga en desventaja por querer escribir romance y publicar en la Shounen Jump, Aoki no piensa rendirse y después de cuatro obras —la última más exitosa que las demás pues fue serializada por tres años y medio y estuvo en el top cinco por un año completo— y los muchos consejos de Yamahisa y Fukuda, confía que la idea para su próximo manga llegará más lejos.

Por eso no se desanima y pasa las horas frente a su escritorio, trabajando en el nombre del próximo capítulo de su manga y tomando notas sobre sus ideas del próximo y no se detiene hasta que el timbre la interrumpe.

Es en ese momento que se da cuenta que ha pasado más de cuatro horas trabajando y el día está por acabarse, por lo que se quita sus gafas, las deja sobre el nombre ya casi listo y se acerca al citófono, preguntándose quién podría estar buscándola a esa hora.

—¿Si?

—Aoki-jo, soy yo.

Escuchar a Fukuda no la sorprende, pues las noticias siempre se han esparcido rápido entre el equipo Fukuda, pero el que él haya decidido ir a verla en lugar de llamarla sí lo hace.

Aun así, no le pregunta el porqué de su visita; permite que él entre al edificio y lo espera en la puerta de su apartamento, a la que él llega en cuestión de minutos con una chaqueta demasiado delgada para la noche y una bolsa de supermercado en sus manos.

—Traje té —dice Fukuda, alzando la bolsa plástica cuando se detiene frente a ella—. Eso es lo que tomas ¿no? Y gaseosa para mí y papas fritas.

Aoki se aparta para dejarlo pasar y muerde la punta de su lengua para no decirle que prefiere su té natural y que no acostumbra a comer comida chatarra. Fukuda está ahí con la mejor de las intenciones, al fin de cuentas, y ella lo sabe bien.

—Ya sabes —comenta Aoki de manera casual mientras cierra la puerta y él deja sus zapatos sin ningún cuidado en la entrada.

—Sí. —Fukuda se encoge de hombros, pone la bolsa del supermercado sobre una mesa baja y pasa su mano derecha por su cabeza, casi quitándose su usual pañoleta en el proceso—. Y... ¿estás bien?

Años atrás, Aoki se habría ofendido por la pregunta y le habría dejado en claro que ella es una profesional y no necesita ningún consuelo. Ahora, en cambio, saca un par de zabutones para ella y para Fukuda, aun cuando sabe que él seguramente terminará sentado en el suelo.

—Pienso trabajar en mi nuevo manga mientras hago los últimos capítulos —le informa con un tono que no revela la sonrisa que está conteniendo.

Fukuda la mira con la boca abierta mientras se sienta en el piso sin ninguna gracia, cruzando sus piernas bajo su cuerpo.

—¿Ya estás pensando en eso?

—Por supuesto —dice ella, con una pizca de altivez en su voz y lanza el zabuton en su dirección. Es cierto que es su cuarta cancelación, pero si ella se desanimase solo por eso se habría rendido hace mucho y habría vuelto a escribir para una revista shoujo.

Por un momento Fukuda sonríe, pero el cojín golpea su rostro aunque intenta impedirlo con sus manos y él chasquea su lengua.

—Tsk, así que no tenía que venir. 

Esta vez Aoki ríe con suavidad y se sienta junto a él —sobre el zabuton y en seiza, ella sí tiene modales—, comenzando a sacar de la bolsa plástica lo que Fukuda trajo.

—Gracias por venir —dice con sinceridad, porque no estar desalentada no quiere decir que no aprecie la preocupación de Fukuda y que él esté ahí hace que se sienta más animada de lo que debería a pesar de la esperada pero mala noticia que recibió hace unas pocas horas.

Fukuda responde con un gesto avergonzado, se quita su chaqueta y la deja sobre el cojín.

Es evidente que planea quedarse un buen rato y aunque falta poco para la media noche y sabe que no debería estar tan tranquila cuando está sola en su apartamento en compañía de un hombre, Aoki no piensa ni por un segundo en decir algo para hacer que Fukuda se vaya.


End file.
